


A Moment on Rishi

by Induurisa



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Induurisa/pseuds/Induurisa
Summary: Theron Shan and Jaq Surik (male smuggler) share a moment while Jaq tends to Theron's wounds from his time with the Revanites.





	A Moment on Rishi

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff piece because I miss my gay smuggler boy and Theron's dynamic. I need to write more with them.

“Damn, Shan, you look like you should be in a kolto tank, not planning strategies,” Jaq said after Lana and Jakarro had left the small hut on Rishi. Theron winced, touching a finger to his split lip, which had reopened and was bleeding slightly. That was the least of his problems. He had at least two broken ribs, maybe a broken collarbone, and definitely a couple sprained fingers. Add all that on top of his throbbing face, which had been punched a few too many times, and he was feeling like bantha shit.

“Yeah, well. There’ll be time for that when this mess has blown over,” he said, picking up his datapad from the table that was pushed up against the wall of the hut and scanning a map of the locale. He flinched as his side erupted in pain from the movement, and instinctively clasped a hand to his ribs, which only made more sparks burst in his skull. Jaq stepped forward, worry etched on his face, but Theron pushed him away with his good arm, almost dropping the datapad.

“Yeah, no. Come on, Theron, let me fix you up. It won’t take but a moment. I’ve had my fair share of cantina injuries, so I vaguely know what I’m doing,” Jaq said. “Besides, the pain will only distract you from your work. If you want it to be good, don’t you want to be able to focus on it?” Theron sighed, placing the datapad back on the table. The smuggler was right, of course.

“Fine. But you have to get moving as soon as possible. Don’t take too long on me—”

“Oh, stuff it, Shan,” Jaq said, waving his hand dismissively. “Just let me get a medkit.” As Jaq ducked out of the hut for a moment, Theron sighed again and settled into a chair, groaning as his injuries flared in pain. He’d had worse, to be sure, but the injuries were only the side-effects of what he had gone through at the hands of the Revanites. _Torture._ He shuddered, trying to avoid reliving the memories his mind seemed insistent on replaying in his head over and over. He swallowed, his throat still raw from screaming.

“Alright, got the medkit,” Jaq waltzed back into the hut, and Theron straightened in his chair, trying to hide that anything was wrong, but causing his wounds to send stabbing pains through him again. “Whoa, there.” Jaq rushed forward, placing a hand lightly on Theron’s good shoulder and putting the medkit on the ground. “Take it easy, spy boy.”

“I’m trying,” Theron said, gritting his teeth. Jaq narrowed his eyes, taking his hand from Theron’s shoulder and opening the medkit.

“Yeah, sure. Now take off your jacket and shirt,” Jaq said, and then added, “I swear this isn’t just an attempt to see you shirtless.”

“I’ll bet,” Theron said, chuckling, and then hissing in pain as the movement jostled his broken ribs. Jaq shook his head.

“Let me help,” he said, and Theron reluctantly relaxed as Jaq pulled his favorite jacket from his shoulders, setting it carefully on the table on top of the datapad. “Where’d you get that jacket from, anyway? I like it.”

“It was a gift,” Theron said simply, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain as Jaq helped him remove his shirt.

“A gift?” Jaq repeated, setting Theron’s shirt on top of his jacket. “Who from?”

“Master N’gani Zho. The man who raised me. It was to congratulate me for my promotion to agent status,” Theron explained. Jaq nodded contemplatively, crouching in front of Theron and rummaging through the medkit for the supplies he needed.

“Well, it looks good on you,” Jaq said, winking up at Theron. Theron felt his cheeks flush red.

“Thanks,” he said, settling into his chair as Jaq stood and leaned over him, applying kolto patches to his skin. The smuggler’s tough was surprisingly gentle, and warm against the bare skin of his torso. Jaq applied another patch to Theron’s side, and Theron’s breath caught in his throat as Jaq’s fingers brushed his waistband.

“Let me see your hand,” Jaq said, holding out his own hand, and Theron forgot his sprained fingers for a moment and offered his uninjured hand, causing Jaq to roll his eyes. “The other hand, dummy.”

“Oh. Right.” Theron placed his hand in Jaq’s, and the smuggler squinted as he examined the sprained fingers, which were swollen and red.

“These were really close to being broken. They do that to you?” Jaq referred to the Revanites, and Theron swallowed dryly.

“Yeah,” he said. Jaq nodded, a wave of anger passing over his features.

“I’ll kill them,” he said, and started tending to Theron’s fingers, applying a kolto salve and bandaging them. “And don’t even get me started on _Lana._ You could have been killed. Damn her.”

“Could’ve gone without being tortured for a few days, for sure. If she had just _told me,_ instead of throwing me under the bus…” Theron said, scowling.

“I’m going to talk to her after I get back. We’re supposed to be a team. Be able to trust each other. That was a really shitty thing to do,” Jaq said, finishing on Theron’s fingers and picking up some simple bandages. “Alright, let’s fix up that pretty face of yours.” Once again, Theron felt heat rising to his face, and struggled to keep his emotions under control.

“So you think I’m pretty?” He said without thinking. Kriff, he was terrible at this stuff. Jonas would have laughed at him for his incompetency. But Jaq merely smiled at him—a genuine smile, with genuine affection behind it.

“Well, duh. You’re a hottie, Theron Shan. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that before?” Jaq asked, leaning forward and studying Theron’s face, frowning at the bruising and lacerations that split the SIS agent’s skin.

“Uh… well,” Theron said, trying to come up with a coherent response. What was he supposed to say? Sure, he understood that other people found him attractive—he’d used that to accomplish various missions for the Republic, even—but Jaq was a wild card. Something new. “It’s been remarked upon, I suppose,” he finally mumbled. Jaq smirked and shook his head as he reached out to steady Theron’s chin with one hand and apply a bandage to a cut on his forehead. Jaq leaned in close enough for Theron to feel the smuggler’s breath on his cheek.

“There we go,” Jaq said softly, his hand lingering a beat too long on Theron’s face. Without thinking, before Jaq took his hand away completely, Theron caught it in his own. Jaq looked startled, but amused as he gazed into Theron’s hazel eyes. “Got something to say, Shan?”

“No,” Theron murmured, and leaned forward to kiss Jaq lightly on the lips. It was a simple, chaste kiss, but it was electrifying. Theron closed his eyes as Jaq pressed closer and deepened the kiss, and then it was over all too soon as Jaq pulled away, a wild grin on his face.

“Wow,” Jaq said. “We should do that again sometime.” Theron blushed, letting go of Jaq’s hand and letting the smuggler pack up the medkit.

“That can be arranged,” Theron said, his usual suave nature edging back into his voice. That was more like it. Jaq chuckled, setting the medkit down on the table and stepping back, his eyes flickering over Theron’s half-naked body.

“Just say the word, spy boy,” Jaq said. He leaned in, his lips tickling Theron’s ear. “I’d be happy to show you a few… smuggling compartments on my ship.” Theron felt heat rising in his face again at the smuggler’s proposition.

“Don’t you have a cult to stop?” Theron whispered back, and Jaq smiled against his ear before cupping the back of Theron’s head with one hand and pulling him in for another kiss. This time, it was more passionate as Jaq led the kiss, his mouth moving against Theron’s with a shared heat. Gasping, they finally broke apart, and Jaq let his hand trail from Theron’s neck down his bare chest as he pulled away.

“Let’s get your shirt back on before Lana comes in here and gets the wrong idea,” Jaq said, and Theron nodded, letting Jaq pull his thin shirt over his head, hypersensitive to Jaq’s every feather-light touch on his skin. Jaq assisted with his jacket as well, helping to guide Theron’s arms through the sleeves.

“Alright, Shan. I guess I’ll go save the galaxy now,” Jaq said, sighing. “I’ll be back later, you hear?” The smuggler winked at Theron as he backed out of the hut and then pivoted smoothly on his heel, disappearing from sight.

Theron sighed, his forgotten injuries flaring up again slightly, despite the kolto. Jaq Surik. The man was impossible… A flirt, to be sure—he’d witnessed him making remarks to Lana as well—but there was something in the smuggler’s eyes when he looked at him... Theron hoped he wasn’t just being jerked around. It had happened before. But what little relationship instinct he had told him otherwise.


End file.
